


The Inaugural Ball

by angstbot



Series: The Senator [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Senator Regina Mills and her partner, Emma Swan, attend the Inaugural Ball. Readers’ Choice VII, part 1.





	

“God damn, you’re beautiful,” Emma breathed. Regina was wearing a dark blue dress that was high necked and almost demure in the front but nearly bare in the back except for two straps across. The shape emphasized the exquisite curve of her hips before flaring out to a wider skirt, and the fabric had a very subtle shimmer, just enough to be elegant but not showy. Her hair was up, and diamonds glistened subtly at her throat and on her ears.

“Thank you, Ms. Swan,” Regina said with teasing formality, then added, “You look gorgeous tonight, as well.”

Emma looked down at her off the shoulder black dress and shrugged. “I’m alright. But _you’re_ some kind of queen. Or maybe a goddess. That dress is delicious, and I can’t wait to get you out of it.”

Regina raised a forbidding eyebrow.

“I _will_ wait,” Emma insisted. “I just don’t want to.” A beat. “I mean, unless we can skip this thing.”

“Emma Swan, I am not skipping the inaugural ball so that you can feel me up!”

“I’d do more than that,” she grumbled.

“Emma!”

“I’m kidding,” she said, holding up her hands in surrender. She leaned in and kissed Regina’s cheek.

“Good girl,” Regina hummed. “I might let you fuck me later after all.”

**

Emma had been Regina’s date to enough fancy Senate affairs after two years of dating to be a little bit comfortable in this kind of setting—or, at least, to see the rich and powerful as mostly just _people_. She didn’t think she’d ever get used to all the photography and self-aggrandizement, but she had learned that focusing on Regina made it easier, and that was always very easy to do, since the woman she loved was funny and intelligent and so beautiful she never wanted to look anywhere else anyway.

So after the obligatory long-winded speeches and accompanying Regina on her rounds among the notable and dignified, she held the senator as close as their fancy dresses would allow and lost herself in Regina’s eyes and her conversation and the sensation of soft, warm skin under the hand on her back as they swirled around the dance floor.

They had fallen into a comfortable silence, swaying and turning to the music, when Emma had the thought “Have we been here long enough yet?” and it was out of her mouth before she considered it.

“Emma,” Regina said severely.

Emma winced. “Sorry. I’m totally not bored of you or anything,” she assured her.

“You’d better not be,” and Regina’s tone was a tiny bit murderous.

Emma swallowed hard.

Then Regina’s lips quirked and she knew that she’d been had. “As it happens, we have,” the senator confirmed with a chuckle. “Let’s go to coat check.”

They were weaving carefully through a forest of gowns and tuxes when a man called out behind them, “Senator Mills?”

When they turned, Emma saw a middle aged, balding man who had the unkempt but brilliant look of an old-school professor or philosopher.

“Toby, how good to see you,” Regina greeted. “This is my partner, Emma, I don’t know if you’ve met.”

“Toby Ziegler, communications director,” he said, holding out his hand to shake, and it was abrupt but not quite rude. Turning back to Regina, he said, “The President would like to speak to you.”

“Oh!” Regina exclaimed, startled. “Of course!”

He led them to a side room and left them there for what felt like a weirdly long time until Emma realized that the President probably had a lot of stuff on her schedule. Being the first woman president alone probably made for about 10 interviews a day, after all. Regina had campaigned with her in Montana, deep red state be damned, and Emma had been at an event before but hadn’t ever gotten to meet her, and this was kind of exciting.

"He looks like a guy my mother tried to marry me to once," Regina murmured suddenly.

“What?”

“Toby,” Regina clarified. “I just realized who he reminds me of. He looks like a man my mother wanted me to marry instead of Daniel. Leopold White. They called him the King of Cattle, because he had so many, and she was eager for me to marry rich.”

“But you’re like ten thousand times hotter than Toby,” Emma blurted.

“Don’t let Toby hear you say that,” came a woman’s voice behind them. They turned.

“President Warren!” Regina almost squeaked with surprise.

“You can call me Liz when it’s just us,” the President confided.

“Yes ma’am,” Regina answered, almost reverent. Emma was torn between watching Regina be adorably flustered and being star-struck about the president herself.

“My team will probably want to kill me for doing this this way,” President Warren noted, “but I figure if anyone knows how to keep important things secret, it’s you. How’d you like to be my Secretary of the Interior, Senator Mills?”

“Really?! I heard you were going with Waxman.” Regina was clearly both honored and confused.

“My advisers wanted me to, but I thought, what better to tell hardworking ranchers that public lands aren’t their enemy than to choose one of them?”

“Madam President, I- I’m so honored, I-”

“Take your time, Regina,” the president said calmingly. “You don’t have to decide right now. Think on it for a few days.” She paused as an aide came in and whispered her ear. “I have to go. Think about it. But not too long! We’ve got to get these appointments going.”

“Yes ma’am,” Regina answered, and then the president was gone.

**

Regina was in a daze as Emma took her to get her coat, got her in the car, brought her through the door, and led her up the stairs.

Once they entered the bedroom, Regina started to go about her normal nighttime routine and Emma, feeling relieved that she’d snapped out of it, started to get ready for bed too. It was only once she had hung up the expensive gown and turned back to look at her partner that she realized Regina had paused half way through taking off her jewelry. She crossed the room and stepped into Regina’s line of sight, hoping that would bring her attention back, but the older woman barely registered her. She reached up carefully to cup her cheek, and tried, “Regina?”

“Yes?” she said dreamily.

“Are you okay?”

“She wants me to be in the cabinet,” she breathed, as if that explained everything.

Emma smiled. “Of course she does. You’re awesome.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready,” Regina said, and oh, that was what was going on.

“Oh, babe.” Emma stepped closer and wrapped Regina in her arms, glad she didn’t have to worry about messing up either of their appearance anymore.

The senator gripped her tightly, trembling a bit. “There’s going to be a confirmation hearing. And I’m sure the Republicans are going to grill me about being gay.”

Fuck, she needed to be holding Regina properly, not standing here trying not to step on her dress. So there was nothing to do but sweep her up and carry her over to the bed and sit on the edge with Regina half-curled in her lap, the dramatic skirt draped over the side.

She kissed Regina’s temple and murmured, “You don’t have to do it.”

“I- I want to.” Regina was almost inaudible. “But I don’t want to put you and Henry through-”

“Whoa, wait, you’re worried about us?” Emma caught Regina’s chin and made her meet her eyes. “Baby, we made it through you being outed by a sleazy gossip magazine and we were totally fine. We can do this. And we would never want you to lose out on an opportunity for us.”

“Really?” Regina asked, her voice cracking.

“Yes,” Emma assured her, cupping her face to look her in the eyes.

In the next moment Regina was kissing her fiercely, pressing her back onto the bed.

“Mm, hi,” Emma said, startled, when Regina moved to kiss her neck.

“Hi,” Regina answered, then sank her teeth into Emma’s shoulder.

Emma’s hands went to Regina’s back to pull her closer, only to find fancy cloth and realize she was still dressed. “Babe, as amazing as you look in this dress, let’s get you out of it.” Regina chuckled, but pulled back and got up. Emma stood too and began helping her undress.

She tried to be mindful of the fact that the thing was worth thousands, but neither one of them was really patient enough for that tonight and sliding it slowly from Regina’s body quickly turned into flinging it onto the chaise longue while Emma’s hands took off Regina’s bra with practiced motions.

Then she dropped to her knees as she slid Regina’s panties down, and when she looked up at her all she could do was stare for long moments.

“What?” Regina prompted eventually.

“I take it back.” When Regina blinked at her in confusion, she clarified. “I stand corrected. It wasn’t the dress that made you look like a queen or goddess. It’s just you.”

“You’re not standing at all,” Regina deflected.

“You know what’s good about that?” Emma asked rhetorically, then pulled the senator's hips to her mouth. She gave one slow lick, closing her eyes at the familiar but still exquisite pleasure, then looked up past the slight curve of Regina’s belly and her perfect, firm breasts to meet bright brown eyes and murmured, "Sit down before you fall down."

Regina chuckled. “Now, where have I heard that before?” But she did as Emma said, though much more gracefully than she had the night they’d first had sex, and looked down at her imperiously.

Emma grinned up at her and began kissing and nuzzling up her thighs, almost more loving and intimate than anything at first. But as she got closer and closer to where Regina was glistening slightly in the warm lamplight her kisses grew hotter and more open-mouthed, punctuated by nips and sucking.

“Emma,” Regina growled at last, “I know you can see how ready I am for you. Stop teasing me.”

“Yes, Madam Secretary,” Emma purred, and brought her mouth where they both wanted it.

Regina gasped, whether from the title or the tonguing Emma couldn’t be sure. She gave her long, slow, adoring strokes, joyously rememorizing every plane and curve of soft, slick flesh.  Gradually she focused her touches to Regina’s clit, but they were still easy and unhurried, letting both of them enjoy the intimacy along with the sensation. Somehow, despite their frantic kisses earlier, this slower pace felt right tonight, and Emma was going to go along with it unless Regina told her otherwise.

Soon she was curling her tongue at the top of the stroke, and Regina was making little groany moans now, and Emma wanted to keep reveling in her responsiveness forever. She focused on reading Regina’s body—the way her breathing quickened, the pitch of her moans, the twitching of her hips, giving her a little bit more at a time.

When Regina’s hips started to roll hard, Emma hooked both arms under her thighs to pull her tight to her mouth and began devouring her in earnest, her tongue flicking and fluttering and god, she loved eating this woman.

Then she switched to sucking at her clit at the same time as she brushed intent circles on it, and Regina grabbed her hair hard and demanded, “Inside- fuck me- please-”

Emma moaned into her pussy at that, and released one thigh so that she could slip two fingers in. She began fucking her slow and deep and steady-sweet. The older woman was so wet she could add a third finger in almost no time, and fuck, it was good, Regina clutching at her fingers as she pushed in and curled against her g-spot and tongued her intently. Her moans and her fingers tangled in Emma’s hair and the way her body was moving to meet Emma’s touch just as much as Emma’s arm around her thigh would let her were so hot that Emma felt like she might come too just from fucking her.

"Yes, darling, just like that, right there, yes- fuck me-” and then the senator was gone, her body arching as her orgasm shuddered through her.

Emma kept her fingers where they were, loving the hard throb of her partner’s pulse around them, as she kissed her way up her body, thighs and hips and belly and ribs and breasts and sternum. Then she draped herself half over and kissed Regina slow and deep and sweet for long, long moments.

Until Regina gripped her chin and broke the kiss, pinning her with a hungry look.

"Yes, Madam Secretary?"

Regina cracked a tiny smile, then demanded, "You. Naked. On the bed properly."

Emma happily got up and shucked out of her undergarments, but as she put her knee up to crawl back on the bed she made the mistake of looking at Regina and was arrested by the sight of her positively smoldering with desire.

“Fuck,” she moaned, moving forward and down to get her mouth on her again.

Regina caught her chin. “My turn,” she corrected. “Come sit on my face.”

That was too hot to even curse about, and Emma nodded and did as she was told—except that when she swung her leg over she faced Regina’s body instead of the wall.

“I see what you did there,” Regina muttered, smacking her ass lightly.

Emma’s “I don’t know what you’re talking about” came out half-muffled as she quickly tipped forward so that she could get her mouth back on her, then slurred into a moan as Regina gripped her hips to pull her down and began tonguing her as well.

God, this was good, the slick hotness of Regina against her mouth as Regina’s mouth was where she could feel she was sopping, and she knew that neither of them was going to last very long. Emma started out slowly again for this second round—or, at least, as slowly as her excruciating craving for Regina’s pussy would allow. They quickly found a rhythm, moaning into each other deliciously.

Gradually, Emma increased the speed and intensity of her touches, tongue flicking and fluttering now, though she shuddered out of her rhythm more than once when Regina fluttered her tongue under her hood in the way that always sent electric sensation through her.

Soon Emma started to lose focus as her own pleasure spiraled up, and she switched to sucking on Regina’s clit, face completely buried between her thighs. Regina did the same, then pushed two fingers inside, and fuck, Emma was going to come so hard if she kept that up. But she needed Regina to come with her, so she sucked harder and swirled her tongue on Regina’s clit.

Then Regina was coming again, curling her fingers to take Emma with her.

Shaking, gelatinous, all Emma could do was slide off Regina and flop on the bed.

“Wow,” she said.

Regina propped herself up on her elbow to look at her with an unimpressed eyebrow.

It lasted about five seconds before they broke into giggles.

**

Going to see Regina at the Senate had been kind of a pain in the ass, but it was starting to look like a walk in the park compared to all the steps it took to visit her now that she was eighth in the presidential succession. But Emma had gamely given every fingerprint and interview required to make it happen, and had even conspired with Sidney to keep it a secret.

Now she was sitting outside Regina’s new office, surprise in hand—and waiting because Regina was behind schedule. At noon. On her first day on the job. It was annoying, but it was also why she was here. So she kept herself occupied playing Candy Crush as the minutes ticked by. It was a good thing she’d asked David for today off.

Just then a gaggle of well-dressed people holding binders came out of Regina’s office, signaling the end of a meeting. Emma looked expectantly at the assistant staffing the front desk, who nodded to confirm that she was up.

“Madam Secretary,” Emma greeted as she went in.

Regina looked up, startled. “Emma, darling, it’s lovely to see you, but I am terribly behind already and I have a meeting right now with-” she glanced down at her calendar. “Somebody named Cygnet. About National Parks and Monuments. I’m going to kill Sidn- Is that a rootbeer?”

“Two of them, actually,” Emma confirmed. “And kale salad,” she added, holding up the bag.

“Don’t tell me you’re eating kale salad,” Regina scoffed.

“Hell no!” Emma exclaimed, then realized she probably shouldn’t act grossed out about Regina’s lunch. “I’m having grilled cheese. But I know you were probably going to be so busy you wouldn’t eat today.”

A slow smile made its way across Regina’s face. “So you brought me lunch.”

“Yes ma’am,” Emma said, setting down the bag and continuing to wrestle with the bottle. “I thought this was a twist-off. Do you have an opener?”

“Emma, I barely know where the bathroom is yet,” Regina said tartly.

“No worries,” Emma assured her, and popped her head out of the office to ask the assistant, who of course had one like the frat boy he had probably recently been. Regina raised an eyebrow, evidently impressed.

“So how is your first day going?” Emma asked as they settled in to have a picnic in Regina’s office.

“Pretty well,” Regina said, and Emma pretended not to notice her stealing one of her fries.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I think I can really make a difference here.”

They had to eat quickly, because Sidney could really only let Emma have a 15-minute slot. But that was okay, even if Regina did steal almost all of her fries in the end.

“See you tonight?” Emma asked as they walked to the door.

“Yes, but don’t hold dinner for me.”

“Yes ma’am, Madam Secretary, ma’am!” Emma teased. Just before she slipped out, she wrapped Regina up in a hug and murmured, “I’m so proud of you. You’re gonna be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t do any research on whether this is accurate for just a one-shot sequel, so forgive me for errors.


End file.
